Fighting For Santana
by PezberryIsMyOTP
Summary: "Can't you see it's you! I'm standing here, ready to get on my hands and knees and beg for you to love me. Something I thought you already did." Santana loves three people. Three people love her. But no one really likes sharing. Brittana, Quinntana, Pezberry
1. Quinn Fabray I

You can't say your happy.

But you can't say you're not either.

Of course it's hard watching your best friend and love of your life fawn over your other best friend.

Santana has always been somewhat of recurring problem in your life.

She's captured your heart and stomped on it.

And you just kept giving it back to her.

Britany will always be the number one blonde in Santana's life and you've grown to accept this.

Doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt.

Sometimes she'll cancel plans with Britany to spend time with you.

"I'm always with Britts, come on, Q let's hang out."

You don't argue.

It's nice when it's just you two, when it's only Santana focusing on you.

Of course, Britany texts Santana during these moments.

And it hurts to know that only she can make Santana's face light up in a matter of seconds.

"What did she say this time?" You don't mean for it to sound so weak.

So pathetic and annoyed and hurt.

But she doesn't notice.

"She said: 'Lord Tubbington made friends with Mickey Mouse and invited him over. Now Mickey Mouse is really tired and Lord Tubbington keeps poking him."

It takes you a minute to realize she meant that her cat killed a mouse, brought it in her house, and is now eating it.

You wonder when Quinn and Santana became Britany and Santana.

And why you never stopped it.

CHAPTER ONE END:

**Sneak Peak Into Next Chapter?**

_You know how hard it is for her. _

_You know that you're making it harder by doing this._

_That you two won't last forever because everybody else wants her too._

_You know you're being selfish._

_But maybe, just this once, you can be. _


	2. Britany Pierce I

You know how hard it is for her.

You know that you're making it harder by doing this.

That you two won't last forever because everybody else wants her too.

You know you're being selfish.

But maybe, just this once, you can be.

You knew, of course you did, that Quinn loved her.

You may not be book smart, or street smart.

But you're people smart.

You can tell that Sebastian likes Kurt, and you doubt he knows that yet.

You can tell that Santana likes more people then just you.

That it wouldn't take her long to move on.

But you don't plan on letting her go, so it's fine.

You suprise yourself when she tells you that Quinn admitted her feelings for her.

"Um, Britts? Quinn said she loved me."

You just smile and tell her that Quinn is silly.

Because what did Quinn expect? Did she think Santana was going to call or text you for a break up?

"What did you tell her?"  
Santana smiles at you, but you know she won't tell you the truth.

"I told her I loved you."

You know she may have mentioned that, but it wasn't all she said.

Your fears are confirmed when you see Quinn kiss Santana.


	3. Rachel Berry I

You watch as Quinn kisses Santana.

You watch as your heart breaks.

Santana kisses back for a couple of seconds, but immediatly pushes her off when she realizes people are around.

Then Brittany walks forward as though she saw nothing.

But she saw just as much as you did.

"Hey San!"

Santana smiles, and shoots Quinn a look.

Quinn nods and she's gone in an instant.

You don't stop staring.

"Hey Rachel?"

You turn to see Finn wrap his long arm around your waist.

"Yes?"

He grins, his normal goofy grin, and places a kiss on your forehead.

"Um, Finn. I have my NYADA audition coming up, no kissing. You know that, I have to go rehearse now, sorry."

He nods, supporting you.

You wonder when he'll realize that you two won't last forever.

That you'll either leave him right before you go to New York.

Or when you admit your feelings for Santana aren't going away.

You tell yourself it's just a crush.

You tell yourself you and Finn will last forever, and if you don't you'll always be friends.

You tell yourself Santana isn't your first love.

You tell yourself lies.


	4. Santana Lopez I

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

It hurts everywhere, like someone is sitting on top of your heart and punching it.

Oh how it hurts.

When Brittany kisses you, the pain is gone, if just for a moment.

It disappears, and in it's wake is happiness.

A spark of love, erasing all of your regret.

It doesn't last long, but you find yourself clinging to it.

Until the pain in your heart demands that you fall back into reality's painful grasp.

Oh how it hurts.

You realize you get the same feeling from Quinn when she kisses you.

Even if it will only last second.

But you're with Brittany, and she makes you happy.

She keeps you grounded.

So you can't be with Quinn.

You can't, even if you love her.

"San?"  
"Yeah, B?"  
"...I love you."  
You smile, because the happiness is back.

"I love you too."  
And you do.

But you're mind somehow brings you back to when Frankenteen wrapped his arm around Rachel and kissed her forehead.

And now you're not happy, and this burning sensation is joining the pain.

So now you have pain, even though you won't admit it, from mild heartbreak.

And you have jealousy.

You wish Brittany would just kiss you so that these feelings would go away.

"I have to go, S."  
"Oh uh.. okay. See you later, B."

She kisses your cheek, and it almost makes the pain disappear.

But no, she's gone.

And about thirteen minutes later, a crying Quinn replaces her.


	5. Quinn Fabray II

It's not real.

Nothing in this room is.

Santana is glowing.

She's your knight in shining armor.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

You crawl onto her bed and into her arms.

"You're drunk, Q."

Her voice is steady, with a certain hint of concern and sadness.

"Oh, Santana..."

You lean further into her shoulder, and she hums a song to you.

"The landslide will bring you... down."

When the song ends you've calmed down, and you're ready to tell her what happened.

"Santana... he raped me."  
She tenses, but calms down.

"Who?"  
"I don't even know his name... he just did. I was at a bar and he-"

"Say no more, Q."

"Please just hold me..."

She does, she doesn't say a word more and just holds you all night.

You fall asleep in her arms but when you wake up she's gone.

"Santana?!" You're head hurts so much, and so does you're stomach.

You try to ignore it as you scream again.

"Santana?!"

"Calm down, Q. My mom made some pancakes and I brought you some advil."

You nod quickly.

"I made some coffee, but I'm making you get your hungover ass out of my bed before you throw up on it to get that."

You smile at her, because her being a bitch is just what you need.

"Thanks, you know... for helping me last night."

"Don't think about it."

You nod your head and beckon her closer to you.

"I still want to be held."

"Oh hold up, I didn't make coffee for nothing. Let's drink some of that, watch some chick flicks and then _maybe _I'll let you hug me."

You have a good morning, making it half way through the Notebook before you two have to go to school.

And that means Brittany.

Or in this case, Berry.

**SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

_You're not normal today._

_Maybe because you missed half of the day because of a dentist appointment._

_And now Rachel and Quinn are surronding __**you're **__girlfriend._

_It's sickening._

_So you're snippy and cold and rude._

_You're not Brittany Susan Pierce._

_You're Brittany Susan __**Pissed. **_


	6. Brittany Pierce II

You're not normal today.

Maybe because you missed half of the day because of a dentist appointment.

And now Rachel and Quinn are surronding **you're** girlfriend.

It's sickening.

So you're snippy and cold and rude.

You're not Brittany Susan Pierce.

You're Brittany Susan **Pissed.**

"B? You alright?"

You turn on your heel, ready to yell at whoever dared to ask you.

But it's Santana, and the worry in her eyes makes all anger melt away.

"I'm fine, Santi! Come on let's go to Glee."

You wrap your pinkie around her's.

You're pissed again by the time you get to Glee.

Two girls flirt with Santana, and somehow Quinn finds her way to Santana's side.

"How's it with you, Q."

It's not a question, it's a cold statement.

Santana notices and kisses your cheek.

Your glare falters, as it always does.

But it's still there.

"It's fine, Brit. How was the dentist appointment?"

"Horrible. I have three cavities."  
"Brit, have you been brushing your teeth?"  
All anger forgotten, you find yourself blushing and glancing at the floor.

By the time you reach Glee club you've forgotten why you're angry.

Rachel walks right up to Santana, a huge grin on her face.

"Hello, Sanny. I was wondering if you would mind coming over so we could continue our conversation about Nationals, would that be alright with you?"  
You expect Santana to roll her eyes, even if she is friends with Rachel, and decline.

You expect Santana to tell her to get lost and make a comment on her height.

And then you expect Santana to kiss you on the cheek and lead you to your seat like she always does.

But Santana hugs Rachel and accepts her offer.

You learn the meaning of expect the unexpected.

**A/N **_I would just like to say a 'Thank You' to 'LostInNaya'sEyes.' Thank you for reviewing! _

_I realize that in Quinn's POV the second time the ending is somewhat cloudy and strange._

_I wanted to leave some plot holes for Rachel to fill. _

_On a different note:_

_As you see, in each chapter it says 'You' instead of the characters name or 'I.' _

_This is simply because I would like the readers to assume they were in the characters position. _

_MOVING ON!_

_I would prefer if you guys left a review instead of just favoriting or following._

_I like to know what readers are thinking. . . _

_There will be more then just Faberrittana POV's though. _

_OH! And I assure you: __**NO FABERRY. **__I don't like that couple._

_But if I hadn't found Pezberry first, I would ship that like a motherfucker. _

_Bye! _

_~Brit-Britz. _


	7. Rachel Berry II

You're not used to Santana Lopez's presence.

And yet you find yourself yearning for it.

You need it, if Santana Lopez was a drug then you were an addict.

You decide that withdrawl isn't something you want to go through.

"Santana."  
"You called?"

"Huh?"

Were you whispering her name?  
**Again? **

How badly could a girl, who wasn't single, lust for another **not single **girl?

Badly.

Very.

Very.

Badly.

"_SantanaIloveyou._"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Santana... I lo-like you."

She smirks at you, and it just flusters you further.

"Nice to know you lo-like me."

She leans down, her voice a sudective whisper.

"But if anyone asks, we were talking about nationals."

Then Quinn comes over.

You want to say that you were conversing with Santana.

To lecture her about how rude she is being.

But it looks like she's been crying, so you let it go.

Then Brittany comes back and _oh jesus _is she being a bitch.

You never thought you would think that about Brittany.

"Move. NOW."

Now's she yelling at a freshmen.

"Rach, I'm gonna go handle B. Can you talk to Quinn?"

You don't want to talk to Quinn.

"Ok, sure."  
Quinn glares at you.

You glare right back.

"Quinn, I think we should settle something right now."

"Ok then, Berry."

"We both like Santana."

"And?"

"And we both know she loves Brittany."  
"What is your point?"

You take a deep breath.

"I think we should be friends. If nothing more then a shoulder to cry on when we feel particularly angsty."

She raises an eyebrow at you, as if wondering if you're faking.

"Fine. We'll be 'friends.' But don't expect me to rush over to your house for a girl's night slumber party extraordinaire."

"And if you do that, don't expect me to let you in."

She smirks at you.

"Agreed."

Then Glee comes, and you know you need to talk to Santana.

You need to know if she loves you.

Right. Now.

"Hello, Sanny. I was wondering if you would mind coming over so we could continue our conversation about Nationals, would that be alright with you?"

She smirks at you, gives you a quick hug, and accepts.

Hm.

Maybe this time your heart _won't _get broken.

Then she kisses Brittany.

Then again maybe not.

**A/N **Grawr.

I have decided that the closest Faberry will get is:

'Oh-My-Gosh-Santana-Will-Never-Love-Me-Like-She-Loves-Brittany-Waah-Let's-Go-Buy-Some-Ice-cream-and-pig-out! Angsty friendship.

BUT THAT IS ALL.

NEVER.

ANYTHING.

MORE.

In the next chapter, I was thinking of either giving some insight into why Santana feels pain.

And a little of the Pezberry conversation


	8. Santana Lopez II

_Everything is (not) fine._

"Hello, Sanny. I was wondering if you would mind coming over so we could continue our conversation about Nationals, would that be alright with you?"

"Sure, Rach."

But when you notice Brittany's glare, you give her a peck on the lips.

She smiles down at you.

But later you're both back to frowning.

"Are you okay, S?"

"Yeah."

_No. _

This makes her smile, and again the pain is eased.

The pressure on your heart slackened.

But Rachel's sad face, and Quinn's puffy eyes hurt you again.

An hour after school.

That's how much time you have before Rachel gets here.

It's barely enough time.

Your sister's husband is home.

_Great, huh? _

He smirks at you from across the room, though your sister sees it as nothing more then a smile.

"Santana. You're room is messy, I'll help you clean."  
_Code words for 'I'm gonna sexually and physically assault your ass.'_

It's faster then usual.

Some uncomfortable touching, a few slaps to the face, and two kicks to the stomach and it's over.

You try so hard to forget it.

But it's almost impossible.

After a couple minutes on the floor, you pick yourself up.

Wash the tears away, put make-up on to cover the scars.

It never happened.

_But it did._

No one has to know.

_No one __will__ know._

And that's the way life is.

You quickly climb into your car and drive to Rachel's house.

The further away from your house, the better.

"Hey, Rach."

"Sanny!"

You don't notice the nickname.

"So let's talk about 'nationals.'"

She blushes, and it makes you smile.

Brother in-law be damned.

Berry is being adorable.

"Well you see... I know you're with Brittany. I do, but I've liked you for years. Just thought I get that out there."

You quirk an eyebrow, a smirk playing on your lips.

"Is that all? You normally say so much more."  
She stands on her toes, and kisses you.

Before you know it you're kissing back.

It's different.

From being with Quinn and Brittany.

Brittany makes you feel light, happy and cheery.

Quinn makes you feel cherished, but still happy and cheery.

Rachel...

Rachel makes you feel fiesty.

As if she's fanning the fire inside of you.

It feels good.

"Just had to do that once."

You're happy she did.

"Rachel... I really have to go. But uh.. I like you too.. but you know, Britts."

"I get it, bye!"

You need to leave while the fire is still large.

So with a quick nod of your head, you're gone.

You come home, to an empty house.

Your mother and father are with your sick grandma.

And your sister must of gone on a date with her douche of a husband.

You reach into the fridge, a bottle of tequila out in the open.

One swig.

Two.

The fires getting larger.

But not in the good way, not anymore.

When they come back you're drunk.

And you charge.

"Santana Maria Lopez!"  
"Shut up, Esperanza!"

She immediatly does.

You punch his jaw, and he does the same.

The fight lasts a while, but when he pins you to the ground your sister intervenes.

He's gone.

"Santana, oh my... I- are you okay, sweetie?"

You nod.

It hurts everywhere, but it was worth it.

You're sure the worst is over.

_It isn't._


	9. Blaine Anderson I

_You're a star._

Kurt smiles at you and gives you a peck on the cheek.

"Blaine, I need to go."

_You're Kurt's star._

"Ok, love you, Kurt!"

He sways his hips just so as he walks away.

You decide to get some coffee, because who doesn't love coffee?  
"Pretty pretty please... like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."

"Why, thank you."

You freeze up, turning around to face who said it.

"Chandler."

"And you are?"

"I'm Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend."

Chandler's face turns from happy to stony.

"Kurt? Oh you're the jealous asshole."

You resist the urge to punch his ugly face.

_You're Kurt's star._

_You're charming. You're Blaine Aderson._

"And you're the wannabe home-wrecker. Nice to meet you."

He glares at you, before it turns into a wicked smirk.

"He'll always want me, you know."

You're at a loss for words.

"Always. I'll always be his number one. You may have him now, but not for long."

You need to say something, to make-up for your previous silence.

But all you can say is what you always think when you need your spirits lifted.

"I'm Kurt's star."

He chuckles at this.

"All stars burn out."

_You're Kurt's star._

_His shooting star._

_And shooting stars have to hit something some day._

**A/N **

**WOOOAH.**

Ok, I added Blaine.

He won't get a lot of chapters, but I want all the people in Glee to get at least one chapter.

And Sebby.

Sebastian has to get a chapter too.

But I must ask...

Klaine, or whatever Kurt+Sebastian equals

Poor Blaine! :( This made me so sad to write.

I swear I made myself hate Chandler so much more then I already did.

Forgive me, Blaine/Darren! If you get another chapter, I swear you'll be happy!

Ok, err. Bye!

Again, I can't help it, I want to thank 'LostInNaya'sEyes.'

You're most recent review made me smile. :)

Bye for real this time!


	10. Quinn Fabray III

You're brave.

You're perfect.

You're unbreakable.

_Yeah, totally unbreakable. That's why you were just crying in the bathroom._

Everytime you're alone, you feel it.

His greasy disgusting hands all over your body.

Touching areas only once touched before.

Places meant to be sacred.

And Tuesday has become a meeting day between you and Santana.

She hugs you until you stop crying.

And then it never happened once you leave.

_"Hey, pretty."  
_He's back again.

_"Hello.. you."_

_"Ooh, snippy are we?"_

The walls are closing in.

It's horrible.

You can't breath.

You can't breath.

_"I'm fine, thank you. No need to buy me a drink."  
"But I want to buy a drink for the pretty lady."  
"I'm not here to be hit on."  
_Your eyes dart around the room, looking for his voice.

You see Jew-Fro smiling his creepy smile at Rachel.

Brittany giving Santana occasional cheery grins.

And then he's there.

By the door-way.

_"I'm going to the bathroom."_

"I'm going to the bathroom."  
He keeps walking towards you.

You feel your chest contract, he needs to leave.

He's smirking, slowly getting closer.

And then he says it.

_"I want you. And if you really want the truth, doll, I always get what I want. Regardless of what others think."_

You feel something touch your hand.

But it's not his rough, oily skin.

It's soft and perfect and smells like coconuts.

You look up.

Santana.

She smiles down at you, before walking out the door.

A hall pass in hands.

And the whole room is back to normal.

You're pretty sure your favorite smell is coconut.

Or maybe it's just Santana.

**Sneak Peak Into Next Chapter!**

_She smiles at you._

_You smile at her._

_You're giving her a friendly smile._

_She's giving you a 'I'm going to ruin your life' smile._

_"Hi, Hailey!" _

_She looks as though you've caught her off guard._

_She reaches her hand out, willing you to shake it._

_Instead, you engulf her in a hug._

_You put your mouth right next to her ear, and whisper a single sentence._

_"Game on, bitch." _

**A/N**

I actually found myself wondering what Naya Rivera smells like.

But I was making coconut creme pie, so I went with that.

I'm so sorry, Quinn!

But it kind of seemed like you weren't bothered by the fact that you were raped, so this chapter was born.

And this, my friends, is the daily nightmare I made Quinn go through.

I feel bad again!

And the next chapter introduces Hailey!

Hailey is a girl I know.

She sucks.


	11. Kurt Hummel I

"CHANDLER!"

"Kurt, great to see-"  
You're ready to punch this idiot.

He made Blaine sad.

A sad Blaine is a sad Kurt.

You don't like to be sad.

"How dare you say that to Blaine."

It's not a question.

No, not at all.

You're demanding he tell you what the _hell _gave him that idea.

"Say what?"

He bats his eyeslashes, trying to give you a cute grin.

But you're rage filled eyes see it as a smirk.

"Don't you play with me you cocky _bastard!_"

Now he really is smirking at you.

"What, did I make your Blainey cry? Come on, Kurt. You need a real-"

You want to punch him so badly.

To wipe that smug smirk off his face,

To rip off his stupid hat and put it in a shredder.

Then put _him_ in a shredder.

But not before making him cry. Not before humiliating him.

But really, you just want to punch him.

But you don't.

You kick his stupid chin.

And _then _you punch him.

You don't stop until you hear his nose crack.

Ok, that was a lie.

You did hear his nose break.

But you didn't stop until a policeman pulled you off.

"We're going to have to call your parents, kid."

You bet your new scarf that your dad will be proud.

**A/N**

**I. Am.**

**So. Sorry.**

**About. Not.**

**Updating.**

**I know, I know. I really should have. **

**I've had this chapter made for such a long time.**

**But I never uploaded it. :( **

**Allow me, however, to answer a couple of question. **

**Reply to: LostInNaya'sEyes:_Soo, will we ever get to meet the douche that raped her? _Yes, yes you will. All will be revealed later, I've started on the Hailey/Brittany chapter already. About half-way through. There will be a Brittana scene and some brave Brittany.**

**Reply to: BoringSiot: Chapter 8: _It occured to me that you may / will be slightly bias towards Pezberry_. First, thank you for reviewing! :) Secondly, In the beginning, I won't lie, I didn't even plan on ending with Quinntana or Brittana. But I've read some stories, and now that I think about it, Quinntana and Brittana are amazing. I like all three couples equally now. Sanchel/Pezberry better watch itself.**

**Reply to: BoringSiot: Chapter 9: _Will the other character's outside of Faberittana affect the foursome's storyline?_ Actually, yes, they will affect the Foursome to end all foursomes. They will have side stories, but they will later affect what happens between the girls.**

**Reply to: BoringSiot: Chapter 10: _Are you one of the RIB? Quinn's the favourite target for them. Anyway, i find Quinn's chapters more confusing (not really sure if that's the word I'm looking for) ? As in, is this all on her head? Her memories? That's why it's in italics? And then it's not in italics anymore, so that's her current environment, right? So is her rapist among her? Does Santana know who? Will they become closer because they're both being abused? Will Santana tell anyone about that?_ I don't know what RIB is, but I'm sure I would fit in. I seem to enjoy targeting Quinn, too. The italic is what happened during the rape, you smart cookie, you!...**

**...**

**That came out sarcastic, I really didn't mean it too. Sorry! **

**The rapist is not a teenager, they are 21 years of age, and a gross mother- Santana does not know who did this deed, and Quinn does. She lied to Santana when she said she didn't know the name. She most certainly does. Quinn does not know Santana was being abused by her step-father, and Santi, being the prideful wittle bitch she is, won't tell her. But they have bonded considerably throughout the whole ordeal.**

**Ok.**

**Done.**

**YAY.**

**Bai, guys. Luvs ya.**


End file.
